Golden Call
Golden Call is an antagonist in Dormitabis. He is an animatronic that contains remains of a human in a bear animatronic. Appearance Golden Call is more or less like Springtrap design wise. They're a spring lock suit that has a corpse inside of them, and they have become green due to them rotting away. Half of Golden Call's left ear is bent, causing it to stick out at an angle. Their other ear is intact, other than small withering on its sides. Their black top hat appears to also have small withering on it, mainly towards the base and sides. They have one small hole right above their eye sockets from withering, and the hole appears to be connected to their right eye socket, making it slightly bigger than normal. On the left side of their head, there's a larger hole from withering. This hole appears to be connected to their left eye socket, making it bigger in size. This hole has a red substance in it, most likely being the head of the corpse poking out. They have a bit more withering on the right side of their head too. Another batch of a red substance is sticking on to this section of their head, which most likely is blood or something similar. Golden Call has a set of endoskeleton eyes in their head that have red pupils. The eyes of the corpse hang out of their eye sockets, and appears to be blue. They have small withering on their snout. Their lower jaw has slighting withering on the edges of it, and inside are two large balls. What organs these could be is unknown. Their entire torso is heavily worn down. A large tear in the center of their suit reveals a cluster of organs and a rib cage that's sticking out. One of these organs is also sticking out through a small hole underneath the larger hole. The right side of the torso appears to have a massive hole in it, and could be the case for the left side too. Both of their shoulders are intact with only slight withering. Their arms have a large amount of withering in them, with their upper left arm and lower right arm having at least one or two massive holes in its suit. Their left hand is missing some of the suit for their fingers, and appears that section of the suit was torn off, instead of rotting away. Their thumb also appears to be missing a section of itself. Their left hand also appears to be broken, as none of the fingers on their hand can move. Their right hand is missing some of the suit for one of their fingers. This hand is also holding a red rotary phone, which may be covered in blood. Their pelvis has a single hole in the front of it that reveals what seems to be blood vessels or muscles. Their pelvis also has slight withering on the sides. The upper section of their left leg has a large hole in it, and is worn down. Their lower leg has its suit rotting away at the bottom in long strands, similar to Springtrap. Their left foot's suit had become flat and looks like it blew up from the inside, since a large gaping hole is in the spot its toes would be in. The foot looks deformed as well. The upper section of their right leg has a large hole in it and is worn down. There is no suit for the lower section of their right leg or their foot. Their endoskeleton foot appears to be missing the top section of all of its toes. Behavior Golden Call first appears in Night 5 and will send a Trojan voice mail once Havoc Foxy leaves Cam 5. To stop him, you have to type a password. The password can only be seen at CAM 05 on Havoc Foxy's sign. (The hint is: put the biggest word at the Havoc Foxy's sign) List of Passwords: *Not just a distraction (distraction) *Are we still friends? (friends) *82838587 (The Password is the same) Note: As of the 1.6.3 update, this password was replaced by "2357" *Remember me? (Remember) *Falling apart, you? (Falling) *He is calling you (calling) *Missed me, John? (Missed) *Hurry up, John! (Hurry) *3/18/83 (83) *'He is awake (awake; Night 9 and Night 11 only)' Check if the longest word is capitalized as the password is case sensitive e.g. 'Falling' He is active alongside Havoc Foxy on Night 5, Night 7, Night 8, Night 9, and Night 11. On very rare occasions, Golden Call will appear on your desk in the form of Golden Freddy from the original FNaF. The camera system will revert to a less grotesque appearance, distorted and glitched music will play, and the game will crash. If the player chooses to move to the other side of the room without typing the password, Golden Call will appear under the table and jump scare the player. Choosing to not type in the password will also result in them appearing in your left doorway, with them glitching out. This also results in a jump scare. Audio 'Trivia' * It is confirmed in the 9th and 10th tape by Purple Guy that Golden Call contains the remains of Phone Guy from this game. * The password, "Not Just A Distraction" is possibly a reference to the popular Five Nights At Freddy's fan song, "Just Gold". * The password, "He is awake" may be referring to Garvey as he is in purgatory with the other spirits now in Night 9 stated by Peter, and is in Night 11 as well. * It is also most likely that Golden Call is the suit or animatronic of Golden Freddy. * Golden Call is not possessed by Phone Guy but rather only has his human remains. One of the dead children possesses him instead. The spirit's name is Kyle. ** Versions of the game before the 1.2.1 update implied this spirit is the bite victim from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, as the extras stated he was bitten to death. * Golden Call actually has four eyes. His two human eyes, and the endoskeleton eyes that can be seen in some teasers as red pupils. *You can still cancel the call even when it's playing. *If you look at the left door during the call, you have a chance to see Golden Call, although this will usually result in a game over. *As of March 9th, 2018, the 82838587 password was replaced by a simpler password: "2357" *When he appears on your desk, he seems to be holding a microphone where the telephone is supposed to be. **The reason for this possibly because this version of Golden Call is a flashback hallucination of the player's past. **It is also worth noting that the song that plays is called 'Nightmare (Yellow Bear Attacks)' from the 'INSANITY' soundtrack (another one of Blackout's fangames) but with a more distorted and twisted sound; there's even an edited version of the original FNaF's Golden Freddy laugh put into the already unsettling mix. Gallery 10272126011743141888 screenshots 20180226174109 1.jpg|Golden Call in a rare screen. Golden Call.png|Golden Call in his first teaser. Golden call.png|Golden call in another teaser. Golden Call - HIDE teaser.png|Another teaser. The word "HIDE" can be found hidden. 1418.png|A joke render of Golden Call. GoldenCallJump.gif|Golden Call's jumpscare. Screenshot 20180314-214629.jpg|Golden Call in a rare screen. 1364.png|Golden Call in Cam 02. 1452.png|Golden Call on Cam 03. 1459.png|Golden Call on Cam 06. 984.png|Golden Call's icon in the Extra menu. Golden_Call_Extra.gif|Golden Call from the extras menu. Golden Call.PNG|Golden Call in a less grotesque manner sitting on the desk, next to the PC. 9f.png|Golden Call's first hallucination from Insanity. 9d.png|Golden Call's second hallucination from Insanity. Category:Havocs Category:Animatronics Category:Bears Category:Update